


Titanium

by AFey



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: Miranda is slowly changing and Andrea is to blame.  Set post -Paris.





	Titanium

Miranda Priestly is resistant to many things - flattery from ambitious young designers; flirtatious glances from nubile models; unsolicited gifts from powerful contemporaries. The list is long enough to fill a book. 

The editor-in-chief of Runway magazine is generally not the type to feel guilty about the demands she places on her staff. Late nights, last minute layout changes and tiring re-shoots. These sacrifices are necessary to achieve perfection and nothing less will suffice. 

She rules the publishing world and rarely has regrets. Foiling plots to overthrow her queendom comes naturally to her and she rationalises the pain of those left in her wake. It's not ideal, but she'd rather not dwell on the wreckage. 

Wherever her designer shoes tread, she inspires fear. Her voice remains calm and quiet but the cutting words always leave a mark. In a measured tone she conveys disappointment and displeasure like no one else.

Andrea Sachs is the one person who threatens this carefully crafted world. Time spent with her lover challenges this behaviour. It erodes Miranda's defences and makes her more aware of the consequences of her actions. She remains unsure if this is for the best. 

Praise from Andrea brings both surprise and delight. A quick, heated look from her former assistant sends shivers through her body at the most inopportune time. Unexpected presents prompt a smile that is more than fleeting. All of this leaves her vulnerable. 

Guilt is now a feeling that sometimes peeks above the surface without warning. When her new, barely competent assistant arrives with the Book at midnight she spares a thought for the staff that toil to make it happen. It's not enough to drop her exacting standards, but she's no longer immune to the impact it has on others.

Time spent with Nigel and Emily evokes a sense of contrition. She makes plans to reward them both, but keeps it to herself. No sense in raising their hopes until the last duck is in the row. Only Andrea knows, and Miranda is unsure if her approval is a plus. She is far too soft-hearted to be entirely trusted in this matter.

When Andrea explains how her words leave scars, she listens. It's an unpleasant conversation and Miranda is not totally convinced that she wants to change. Her approach gets results and allows her to maintain a healthy distance from her staff. Still, she's started to include a casual thank you or please at the appropriate times. This, she notices, often leaves her employees stunned.

She overhears their whispers. Speculation as to what has led to this subtle transformation. Only Nigel comes close to guessing the truth. Like Emily, he still sees Andrea every few months and it's at one of their dinners that the secret is almost revealed. He doesn't ask her outright, but Miranda's name is mentioned with alarming regularity. Andrea claims she gives nothing away; her partner has serious doubts.

She is known by many names. It really is in the eye of the beholder. Snow Queen. Dragon Lady. The Devil. Those are the most popular. But she thinks of herself as titanium. Named for the Titans and as strong as steel; impervious to corrosive elements. Undermined by very little. Except Andrea - her own conquering Olympian.


End file.
